kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Pine Iron
The is the Armored Rider Arms Weapon granted either by accessing Pine Arms or via the summoning ability of Kiwami Arms. It is a flail that looks like a pineapple fruit. Design Pine Iron consists of the following parts: * is a bunch of hard and sharp needles implanted at the tip of an iron ball. A needle placed at an angle so as to spread out exerts a great deal of damage as it breaks down when pierced armor or skin is pulled out. * are spikes covering the iron ball portion of the pine iron. It can crush armor or hardened skin and gives great damage. * is a mass of alloy attached to the tip of the pine iron. The destructive power of the iron ball accelerated by the power of a Rider is incredible; it is said to be able to destroy the armor of a tank. * is a silver control device that generates a magnetic field and controls the iron ball portion, installed on the bottom of the Pine Iron. In addition to accelerating the action of the generated magnetic field, it is used to correct the trajectory. * is the grip part of pine iron. It can connect with Musou Saber. Known Users *Armored Rider Gaim **Pine Arms (Gaim Episodes 2-4, 8, Sengoku Movie Battle, Gaim 18, 28, Dr. Pac-Man vs. Ex-Aid & Ghost with Legend Rider) **Kiwami Arms (Gaim Episodes 38, 46, Movie War Full Throttle) *Armored Rider Ryugen (Kamen Rider Gaim Hyper Battle DVD: Fresh Orange Arms is Born!) KRGa-Gaimpine.png|Gaim Pine Arms wielding Pine Iron Kiwami Arms Pine Iron.png|Gaim Kiwmai Arms wielding Pine Iron RyugenPineArms.png|Ryugen Pine Arms wielding Pine Iron Combinations The Pine Iron can combine with the Musou Saber for the more effective . Like the Daidaimaru it's possible to combine it with the DJ Gun Taiken Mode, but it hasn't been seen in any media. Finishing attacks : After Gaim activates his Sengoku Driver's Squash function, he can execute one of four variations of this attack. #Gaim throws/kicks the Pine Iron at the opponent, growing it if he needs it to. Once the Pine Iron is attached to the opponent's head, he strikes the target with a powerful side kick. #Gaim launches the Pine iron to encase the target in a pine aura passes through a line of slices of pine and slams into the target with a powerful side kick. If the Pine Iron is unavailable or is already being used, Gaim just passes through the line of pine slices and kicks the target as usual. #Gaim swings and restrains the opponent with the Pine Iron in close range, then he floats into sky, passes through the line of pine slices and kicks the target. #It can be used without the side kick, causing the Pine Iron to become an explosive projectile instead of attaching to the target's head. When used in conjunction with Mango Au Lait, the Pine Iron expands on the target's head, mixed with Mango energy and crushes the target. Iron Breaker Ver1 Step 1.png|Pine Squash: Iron Breaker (Ver 1.) (Step 1: Gaim kicking Pine Iron) Iron Breaker Ver1 Step 2.png|Pine Squash: Iron Breaker (Ver 1.) (Step 2: Opponent head attaching) PineKick finisher.png|Pine Squash: Iron Breaker (Ver 1.) (Step 3: Side Kick) Iron Breaker Ver1 Step 4.png|Pine Squash: Iron Breaker (Ver 1.) (Step 4: Pineapple slice energy) Iron Breaker Ver1 Step 5.png|Pine Squash: Iron Breaker (Ver 1.) (Step 5: Explosion) Iron Breaker Ver2 Step 1.png|Pine Squash: Iron Breaker (Ver 2.) (Step 1: Gaim kicking Pine Iron) Iron Breaker Ver2 Step 2.png|Pine Squash: Iron Breaker (Ver 2.) (Step 2: Pineapple energy trapping) IronBreaker EnergyTrapKick.png|Pine Squash: Iron Breaker (Ver 2.) (Step 3: Passing through slices and kick) IronBreaker LastKick.png|Pine Squash: Iron Breaker (Ver 3.) Iron Breaker Movie Step 1.png|Pine Squash: Iron Breaker (Ver 4.) (Step 1: Gaim kicking Pine Iron) Iron Breaker Movie Step 2.png|Pine Squash: Iron Breaker (Ver 4.) (Step 2: Explosive projectile) Mango-Pineapple Crushing.png|Pine Squash: Iron Breaker (Ver 4.) (Combined with Mango Au Lait: Punish Mash) - Pine Musou Zan= * : After Gaim activates his Sengoku Driver's Au Lait function, he restrains the opponent with the Pine Iron and charges the Musou Saber with pineapple-shaped energy before slashing the enemy. Pine Musou Zan Step 1.png|Pine Au Lait: Pine Musou Zan (Prelude: Pine Iron restrain) Pineslash.jpg|Pine Au Lait: Pine Musou Zan }} Other versions *While Kamen Rider Gaim has not been seen using Fresh Pine Arms yet, from what Fresh Orange Arms can attest, Gaim could wield two Pine Irons at once. *If Ryugen in Pine Arms swings the Pine Iron, he can summon a golden energy projection of a Chinese dragon to attack the enemy. RyugenPineDragon2.jpg|'Pine Dragon' Ganbarider The Pine Iron is also among the various Rider Weapons used by Ganbarider in Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing. Appearances References Category:Rider Weapon Category:Form-exclusive Weapons Category:Dual Weapon Category:Arsenal (Gaim) Category:Arms Weapons Category:Chain Weapons